A Change in Chloe
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe goes through some changes and the turtles call on a friend to help out. Warning: Girl stuff involved.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**A Change in Chloe**

Twelve year old Chloe was in her bedroom cutting her hair. When she was done, she brushed her hair, used a curling iron to tuck the ends underneath, and finally put on hair spray.

Chloe got out her makeup kit, put on some makeup, and then put on a pastel flowing dress with matching jacket, white ankle socks, and beige slip-ons. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and was really impressed with how she looked.

Chloe left her bedroom. On the way to the lab, she came across Leo.

"Chloe, what happened to your hair?" Leo asked, stunned that it was now shoulder length.

"I cut it," Chloe said. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm used to seeing you with your hair long. It'll take a while to get used to you with short hair."

"Thanks a lot!"

Chloe stormed away. Leo stood there in shock wondering what had gotten into her.

* * *

A little later, Donny and Chloe were in the lab fixing broken items. Donny noticed that Chloe seemed to be in a bad mood since she was angrily fixing the broken items.

"Chloe, everything OK?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Chloe snapped and Donny was shocked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting like you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood so get over it!"

Chloe stormed out and Donny was still in shock. This was the first time that he had ever heard Chloe raise her voice like that.

Donny decided to go see Leo. Hopefully, he would know what to do.

* * *

Mikey was in the kitchen making pasta. Just then, Chloe stormed in the kitchen, headed for the fridge, got a bottle of Berries and Cream Dr. Pepper®, and slammed the door.

"What's up, Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"I'm getting a soda if you don't mind," Chloe said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm fine with it."

"Good."

"Everything OK?"

"I'm fine! Just give me some breathing space, OK?!"

Chloe stormed out of the kitchen. Mikey put the pasta aside, turned off the burner, and left the kitchen to find Donny.

* * *

Leo was in his room sitting on his bed. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Leo said and then saw Donny enter the room.

"Leo, would this be a good time to talk?" Donny asked.

Leo nodded. Donny went over to the bed and sat down.

"It's about Chloe, right?" Leo asked.

"How did you know?" Donny asked, amazed that his brother knew what he wanted to talk about.

"She snapped at me when I commented on her new hairstyle."

"She raised her voice to me earlier and that's not like her."

"I can't think of anything I did to offend her."

"Neither can I."

Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway and Leo signaled for him to come in. Mikey entered the room and sat down next to Donny.

"I tried to talk to Chloe and she snapped at me," Mikey said.

Donny pulled Mikey into his arms. Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny grateful for the comfort.

"I'll call April when I have the chance and find out if she can help us out with Chloe's problem," Leo said.

"STOP SUFFOCATING ME, RAPH! I NEED MY PERSONAL SPACE!" Mikey, Donny, and Leo heard Chloe scream.

"Maybe you should call now, Leo," Donny suggested.

Leo got his shell cell out of his belt and dialed April. Just then, Raph entered the room and Leo was talking to April.

"Any of you know what's gotten into Chloe?" Raph asked.

"We're wondering the same thing," Donny said.

"Thanks, April, we'll see you in a bit," Leo said and then hung up. "April will be over soon."

"Great," Mikey said.

Mikey and Donny released each other. Then the turtles left the room.

* * *

The turtles and April were in the living room. April had just been filled in on Chloe's current behavior.

"That sounds like me when I was twelve," April said. "Chloe's going through some changes so she'll be having some mood swings."

The turtles thought back to when they were twelve. They remembered that they had also been moody back then. Just recently, their teenage years had come to an end. Chloe was only a couple months away from entering hers.

"How should we handle this?" Leo asked.

"Try to be supportive since this isn't an easy stage in Chloe's life," April replied. "I'll see if I can take her shopping for the supplies she's going to be needing."

The turtles nodded in agreement. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me," April said.

"Sure," Chloe agreed.

"Then let's get going," April chirped.

Chloe and April got their purses. Then they headed out the front door.

* * *

Chloe and April entered the drug store and got a shopping basket. They headed right for the feminine hygiene section.

"Have you learned the difference between pads and tampons yet?" April asked.

"I have," Chloe replied. "I think it would be a good idea for me to get both in case I decide to go swimming."

Chloe selected a box of pads and a box of tampons and put them in the shopping basket. Then she and April headed for the deodorant and Chloe selected the scent she wanted which was a flowery scent. On the way to the checkouts, Chloe selected a bag of peanut butter chocolate candies. Then she and April got to the checkout, paid for the items, and left the drug store.

* * *

Half an hour later, April and Chloe entered a department store. They headed for the lingerie section.

"In my opinion, I think you should go with the training bras," April suggested.

"Good thinking," Chloe said and selected several.

April and Chloe headed for the fitting room. April waited outside the fitting room while Chloe went inside and came back out several minutes later.

"How about some lunch after we check out?" April suggested.

"Sure, that would be great," Chloe said.

April and Chloe headed for the checkouts and paid for their items. Then they left the store.

* * *

Mikey and Donny went into a candy shop. They decided to buy some chocolate for Chloe.

"What kind of chocolate should we get?" Mikey asked.

"Chloe told me that she likes peanut butter chocolates so let's see if we can find that," Donny replied.

"I hope she appreciates us doing this."

"I'm sure she will."

Mikey and Donny walked around the store until they found the boxes of chocolate. They selected a medium sized box of peanut butter chocolates.

"Will this work?" Mikey asked.

"Hopefully," Donny replied.

Mikey and Donny headed for the checkout. They paid for the box of peanut butter chocolates and then left the store.

* * *

April and Chloe were sitting in a booth at a pizza place. April was having a slice of bacon pizza and a glass of Diet Pepsi® and Chloe was having a slice of broccoli pizza and a glass of Mountain Dew®.

"Thanks for helping me out," Chloe said.

"Not a problem," April said.

"Where you really moody when you were my age?"

"I was. You're going through emotional and physical changes and it can be pretty scary."

Chloe excused herself and left the table. She came back a few minutes later and sat back down.

"Something just happened," Chloe said.

"What's that?" April asked.

"I've just entered womanhood."

"That's great."

"I'm in the mood for a brownie sundae."

"Then let's go to the ice cream shop and get one."

Chloe and April cleaned off the table and threw away their trash. Then they left the pizza place.

* * *

Chloe entered the house after having ice cream with April. She was glad that April made sure that she made it inside safely before she took off. Chloe headed for her bedroom and opened the door. She was surprised to see Mikey and Donny there holding a box of chocolates.

"What are you doing in here?" Chloe asked.

"We have a surprise for you," Mikey said.

"Here you are," Donny said, handing Chloe the box of chocolates.

Chloe looked at the box and put it on her bed. Then she threw her arms around Mikey and Donny who returned the gesture.

"You remembered that I love peanut butter chocolates," Chloe said.

"Glad you like your gift," Mikey said.

"If you need anything just let one of us know," Donny said. "Even if we can't understand some of the things you're going through, we'll certainly listen."

Chloe, Mikey, and Donny released each other. Then they sat on the bed and Chloe shared her peanut butter chocolates. Just then, Leo and Raph appeared in the doorway. Chloe invited them in and let them have some peanut butter chocolates which they accepted.

"I'd better get to bed now," Chloe said after the box was empty.

"Good night," Mikey said.

"Have a good sleep," Donny said.

"See you in the morning," Raph said.

"Night, Chloe," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a few minutes later. Then the turtles left the room, turned out the light on their way out, and Chloe got into her bed and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
